Kinetic energy training projectiles differ from service projectiles in that they are not designed for target penetration. Conventional training projectiles have the ability to penetrate the wall or armor of an object, causing fragments from the fracture and breakaway of the wall or armor to pose potential danger to persons in the vicinity.
Therefore, there is still a need for a training projectile with minimal penetration capability.